New Witch Order
'New Witch Order'http://www.thefutoncriticth.com/showatch/every-witch-way/listings/ is the 20th episode of Season 3, and of Every Witch Way. Plot When Emma and Mia are sucked into a video game, their friends must come to the rescue; Lily and the Panthers try to obtain Gigi's memory card and prevent the realm from being exposed. The T3 try to get revenge on the H2O. Summary Phillip is a human now and Emma has side effects from the crystal and starts to feel weak, she can't cast any spells. The gang, including Agamemnon and Desdemona, are taking care of Emma at Daniel's house. Daniel mother walks in and demands to Daniel to tell her what is going on, then Desdemona tries to cast a spell, but her powers must have faded away. Desdemona and Agamemnon realize they both lost their powers. Meanwhile, Daniel wants Emma to be with him and not Jax. Elsewhere, Emma and Mia gets trapped in a zombie video game, then zombies start approaching them, Mia and Emma run for their lives, Emma tries to make a shorter population of them by casting spells. Emma trips and needs Mia's help, but Mia enters a train in the video game, inside she whispers and says, "I finally get to defeat the chosen one, your welcome Dad". Mia then helps Emma in the train. Jax appears in the game and try to find Emma, Emma sees Jax and hugs him, then Jax tells them both to follow him, but Mia is trying to look for the crystal, and when they are finished, they go back home. At the end, Emma sticks up for herself and talks back to the council saying that she is the chosen one and she gets to make her own decisions and that she doesn't need them telling her what to do anymore. Mia frees Diego, Maddie, Katie, and Sophie and they are all free. Now, Emma must choose between Jax or Daniel. Emma holds one of their hands and they are transported to the pool, it turns out that she chose Jax, they have a romantic kiss in the pool, and are finally back together. Cast *Paola Andino as Emma Alonso *Paris Smith as Maddie Van Pelt *Daniela Nieves as Andi Cruz *Nick Merico as Daniel Miller *Denisea Wilson as Katie Rice *Autumn Wendel as Sophie Johnson *Tyler Alvarez as Diego Rueda *Rahart Adams as Jax Novoa *Elizabeth Elias as Mia Black *Zoey Burger as Gigi Rueda Gallery Trivia *Mia and Emma finally make peace. *The T3 get their revenge in the H2O. *Diego is no longer Mia's slave. *Andi becomes the first human guardian in training. *Emma defies the council. *Emma stands up to the council, earning their respect. *We learn that the Cristal was the only thing Mia had left of her dad. *Gigi figures out what H2O stands for, and realizes her cousins are the H2O. *Jax, Mia, and Emma escape the video game. *Mia still has the Cristal de Caballero. *This is the first 1-hour long season finale episode not accompanied by another episode. *Maddie tells Emma and Andi that they both owe her. **Emma owes her for saving her, Jax, and Emma from the game. **Andi owes her for taking in Phillip as her step-brother. *At the end, Emma chooses to be with Jax over Daniel. **There is an alternate ending in which Emma chooses Daniel over Jax. It was filmed with the original finale scene of Jax and Emma, and was based on an online poll of who the viewers wanted Emma to end up with. Since Jax won, this was played on reruns of the series on TeenNick. *Gigi's footage of Emma and Maddie casting spells is ruined by the T3's prank. *This episode marks Philip's last appearance. Quotes References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Every Witch Way